youtube_mermaid_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sirens
Sirens are traditionally feminine spirits whose enchanting voices lure sailors to their doom. In mermaid shows,they are portrayed as the Anti-Mermaid,They are almost always evil, with other abilities along with--or sometimes instead of--a magical voice. Sometimes, Sirens can have magical abilities like mermaids, with varying levels of power, and sometimes even consider themselves the King or Queen of the oceans. One of their first appearances in literature was in the greek story Homer's Odyssey. ''The name "Siren" means meadow-dweller. In greek mythology, Sirens were the followers of Aphrodite, and are singing out to find her, but have turned evil over the thousands of years. Bird-Women More in line with the ancient Greek versions of the creatures displayed in their artwork and poetry, these sirens possess feathers and a bird(-like) form. They are extremely rare in mermaid shows,such as in Trinity from Mermaid Gems . The creatures were depicted in early greek art with a combination of bird and female features because of their voices, as sirens are said to have beautiful voices. Siren & River A pair of siren sisters which Cleo's ghost grandmother warned her about. Siren had pink, feathered wings (which apparently shed frequently enough for lost pink feathers to be a warning that she'd been there), a black mermaid-like tail, and destructive powers. She also had a daughter (or younger sister) named River, who didn't have wings yet, but was able to possess people. She wanted to be an ordinary human, but somehow the mermaids prevented her, and she swore vengeance on all mermaids. Sirena Sirena, also known as the Siren, was the very first Siren and one of the first mermaids, along with her sisters Anna and Sarah. She was already a darker person than her sisters, and when she found the Magic Shell, she became determined to rule the world. She gathered some of her friends, and they began calling themselves the Sirens, based on Sirena's name. Sirena was still alive in the early 21st century, and had a daughter named River. She had powers of shapeshifting, able to turn into a person, a bird with red feathers or a black-tailed mermaid, and possessed a variety of magical powers. She targeted young mermaids Lexi and Sofia for their powers, cursing and kidnapping them multiple times but unable to defeat them. Her powers were stored in a statuette, which was stolen from her by a mermaid named Amethyst. In response she launched an all-out attack on Atlantis, with the help of her minions. Curse Sirens created by magically corrupting another being, usually a mermaid. Bella These Sirens' origins were unknown, but one, Bella, was a mermaid who wanted to get rid of her powers and asked them to do it. Becoming one of them, she joined in their quest to take the Sea Trident, in order to control the seas and rid "Mother Ocean" of humanity. The Siren's Cave These Sirens' abilities were unknown, but they were created, like mermaids, through entering a particular cave and staying for more than five minutes, unless the counter-spell was performed. The cave seemed to be at least somewhat sentient, drawing power from transforming mermaids into Sirens. Mermaids ''Main article: Mermaids Probably the most common type of Siren; a mermaid with unusual abilities, typically a magical voice. Siren Clan These Sirens were the enemies of most other mermaid clans, specifically targeting the Nereids and Nixes in their attacks. They also had the ability to enchant other mermaids to turn them into Sirens, though this could be undone with the right spell. Power Seekers These Sirens originally targeted mermaids and their powers in order to become the most powerful beings in the world. They were created by the same potion as the one used for mermaids, and had tails and powers of their own; David was in fact a Siren, even though he drank the same potion as his sister. Eventually, when the mermaid government decided to commit genocide on them through magic, Caroline transformed them all into merfolk. Roxy Williams A subspecies of mermaid; she possessed mermaid-like powers--invisibility and electrokinesis. Power Manipulators A Siren also caused trouble for Emma and Claire by influencing their powers. Sirenetta A trio of sirens appear in episode 3 of Sirenetta. Like Mostrega, they intend to return Sirenetta to the Sea King for his reward, and try to do so by sinking a ferry she's on. They sing to the boat's captain, making him believe they're beautiful mermaids, when in reality they're fish-like monsters with beaks, like a birds'. Travelers According to Marina, Sirens like Tsunami were almost exactly like mermaids, but could survive in just about any type of water, rather than being confined to just the sea or a lake. They had telepathic abilities, and were nearly extinct, with only ten left in existence. They could be identified by their smaller flukes and darker scales. Apparently they could also reproduce asexually. Shapeshifters Main article: Shapeshifters Sirens with the ability to change form into whatever they desire. Millennial Enemies The Queen of Neptune titled these Sirens as the natural enemy of mermaids. One also demonstrated the ability to knock people unconscious by what may have been sound waves. She, worried that Kristie was going to try to stop her, kidnapped her friend Alyssa and transformed her into a Siren. Later, Kristie was informed that every millennium, a mermaid and a siren dueled; if she wanted to turn Alyssa back, she would have to defeat her. The Siren An unnamed Siren who had some kind of connection to the mermaid-transforming rock. She broke the fourth wall to address the audience, "out there on YouTube," so she was self-aware to some degree. She used to be a mermaid herself, but her tail was transferred to Liz when she bought the rock. The Siren joined the MER Foundation at some point and worked with them in the hopes of getting her tail back. Moonstruck Mermaids Morgan Morgan was one of a breed of mermaids who automatically pop a tail during rainstorms, regardless of whether or not they actually get wet. However, when she was moonstruck, she was transformed into a siren for a week, meaning this rule no longer applied to her. She may have gained a magical voice as well, but she was too nervous to try it out. Unknown/Other Amber and Topaz These two Sirens worked with Talie Kresh. They could possess those who heard their song, and put people to sleep in the same way. Anti-Humans A type of Siren very similar to mermaids. They, mermaids and humans used to live in peace together, until humans began encroaching on their territory. Sirens wanted to kill them, but the mermaids were unwilling and they began feuding between each other. In each generation, there was a combination of four mermaids and Sirens who had control over the elements. Siren power doesn't always pass on to the next generation, so some Sirens and humans are related. Katherine was a Night Siren, one of a few born with control over all the elements, because her father was a merman. She was kicked out after she sank two ships in one week--more than she was supposed to, even though sinking ships was her job as a Siren. According to her, another Siren named Aqua was partly responsible. She proceeded to break even more Siren laws by revealing her nature to a human and stepping on land. BFF Mermaids A siren lived in a shed near the home of Reeva and Ashley. She looked like a normal human wearing dark makeup, and demonstrated powers like teleportation and possibly invisibility. When the girls entered her lair, she stole their necklaces, and thereby their mermaid powers if they didn't recover the necklaces within 13 hours. Promptly, she informed them of this fact, though initially she lied and told them they had 24 hours. They succeeded anyway and fled. The girls later decided to skip town to get away from her, convinced that she was trying to kill them, but she materialized inside their house as they got ready to go. While they were in a pet store, the siren grabbed Reeva and disappeared with her. Mermaid Hunters A group of mysterious evil figures, possibly mermaids, whose main goal was to track down mermaids and turn them evil. The Mermaid Council warned Zuri about them, as they were coming for her on the Full Moon. They told her to either convince them she wasn't a mermaid or prepare with spells. Zuri was skeptical, but the Sirens showed up anyway. They informed her that they weren't necessarily evil, just not well-liked by mermaids. They gave her a letter listing their mermaid group, which included Zuri's mother--they'd kidnapped her and turned her evil. The Hooded Woman A mysterious woman who appeared in Ashley's room out of nowhere and demanded that the mermaid come with her or face the consequences. Ashley refused, but the woman kidnapped her, taking away her phone and informing her that she was a prisoner. Unfortunately she failed to lock the door, and Ashley slipped out with no trouble. The Sisters Mermaid-like creatures who could enchant people with their voices into doing what they wanted, leaving them frozen in place afterwards, as if in a trance. Along with this power, they possessed telepathy and energy attacks. Their love of shiny objects and treasure bordered on obsession at times. The three who appeared, sisters, served someone called the Old Man of the Sea, and wanted to rid "Mother Ocean" of humanity, either with the threat of the Tempest, or by using it to commit genocide. Their resentment stemmed from the destruction of their home reef, among other things. Make Waves The yet-unseen beings who forced April to turn Ky and Hope into mermaids, and then attempt to bring them back after they escaped, have been identified as Sirens. Category:Creatures